


You Make Me Want To Live Forever

by Louise_panda_Belcher



Series: There would be history [8]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher
Summary: This is the moving in scene that someone asked for. It's cute and fluffy.Happens at some point between There's No Way It's Not Going There and I Want to Come Near You, And Give You Every Part of Me
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: There would be history [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583356
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	You Make Me Want To Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> ask and you shall receive, after all, I am a demon of the people!!!!!

The hot summer sun was beating down on the pavement. The heat could be felt through the soles of shoes, causing everyone to shift from foot to foot. Renata and Valentina were leaning against the side of Juliana’s truck sipping on cold water bottles while Juliana and Sergio were carrying Juliana’s old couch through the lobby doors.

Valentina had her eyes trained on Juliana’s muscular shoulders and arms as the muscles tensed beneath tan skin. She had to fight back a moan when she saw the shorter brunette flex as she adjusted her grip on the piece of furniture. She silently thanked whoever created racerback tank tops. “You’ll catch flies if you keep staring like that,” Renata commented tapping Valentina’s chin, effectively closing her mouth.

“A little help would be nice,” Guille grunted, he was barely holding the couch up and they were still a few feet away from the bed of Juliana’s truck. Renata rolled her eyes as she slowly made her way to her boyfriend’s side and helped him lift.

“How is Renata more useful than you?” Juliana asked with a laugh. She lifted her end of the couch onto the bed and watched as Josie pushed it the rest of the way in, Guille stood back, flexing his hands to return feeling to his numb fingers.

“When I was asked to help, I thought I was meant to be the pretty face offering moral support,” he answered, reaching into the cooler and pulling out his own water bottle. Juliana and Renata turned to look at him with blank stares.

Valentina stepped into Juliana’s space, placing a brief kiss to Juliana’s lips and turned to face her brother. “I think we can all agree that I’m the one with the pretty face,” she said cheekily.

“Actually, you’re right. When I asked Val to call you, it was mostly in hopes that Renata would come too,” Juliana answered. “But I think the pretty thing is a bit of a stretch.” Guille gasped in mock offense.

Renata wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I think your face is pretty,” she said sweetly. Guille puffed his chest at that and grinned down at his girlfriend.

“So, is this all that we’re moving? I thought there would be more boxes,” he asked as he took in the various shelves and boxes that were stacked just beside the couch.

“Most of my stuff is already at Val’s, I just needed some help bringing the couch down. Thank you, by the way.”

“No problem,” he said happily. “Well, if that’s all do you want to have lunch with us before you get back to work?”

“Sure,” Valentina answered.

\---

Hours later, Juliana and Valentina were laying down on the floor staring up at the ceiling. After lunch with Guille and Renata, they spent the rest of the day unpacking Juliana’s things and setting them up all over the space. Looking around at the walls and space around her, Valentina wondered how she’d ever lived in a space that was so empty. Juliana’s belongings made the living room look more lived in, it told a story, their story. Picture frames were hung up on the walls and a few were on the coffee table, in a matter of hours her entire apartment had been transformed into a home and she loved every second of it.

Everywhere she looked, she found pieces of her and Juliana’s time together and she could picture what it would look like in a few months, even years from now. It melted her heart to know that now, she wouldn’t be coming home to an empty apartment and wonder what her girlfriend was doing, now she would be coming home to her. Her sleepless nights would be replaced by a warm embrace that soothed her instantaneously.

"Did you ever think this would happen?" Valentina asked, quietly breaking the silence.

Juliana opened her eyes. She'd been thinking about how _right_ it felt to be with Valentina like this. How _normal_ it felt. She wasn't nervous or uncomfortable in this new place that she would be calling home. When she first moved into her apartment, she hadn't been able to sleep properly for at least three weeks. The space was so different to when she'd been living away at college. That time had been temporary, an experience that she couldn't miss out on, but living alone in her own apartment, that was permanent.

She didn't know if it was the permanence of it or if it was the prospect of being alone that made her nervous those first few weeks. But this, living with Valentina, it didn’t feel daunting at all. The very idea that this would be here every day, the implications this meant for her, a permanence that she hadn't expected, soothed her. It calmed her, knowing that Valentina was just as sure as she was in where they were taking their relationship. To her, it was a promise of what was to come.

“What?” she asked.

“Living with someone else like this.”

“I’d hoped,” Juliana answered, turning to lay on her stomach. “Growing up, I never gave much thought to love or romance. I was always more focused on school and getting good grades, in college I just wanted to have fun and not be tied down. I never gave much thought to finding love. I thought…” she moved to hover her face over Valentina’s. “I still think that the best things are unexpected, like when I first met you.”

Valentina smiled up at Juliana, her brown eyes gleaming with the soft light streaming from the lamps around the living room. “Aren’t you quite the romantic,” Valentina teased, pulling Juliana’s face down to kiss her softly.

“I try,” Juliana replied cheekily. “Did you ever think you would be living with someone like this?”

Valentina paused, thinking it over. “I guess I always knew I would,” she answered. “I know that I always wanted what my parents had. I wanted that trust and love, I always knew I wanted to build my life with someone.” Juliana leaned down again, pressing their lips together. She smiled when she pulled back. “What was that for?” she asked with a happy blush.

“Because I love you. And I love how you make me feel about love,” Juliana answered sweetly.

“You know what I’ve always wanted but never really gave it much thought before?” Valentina asked, turning over to her stomach. Juliana hummed, the question evident in the way she nodded her head. “I’ve always wanted a song.” Juliana looked up at her with confusion in her eyes. “I mean, a song that we could call ours. Our song,” she said, sitting up on her knees and Juliana followed.

It was silly, she knew she shouldn’t have said that. Maybe it was too much for Juliana, the wide-eyed look she was receiving was enough to tell her that this wasn’t what she’d been expecting. She tried to move away but Juliana stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

“Hey, look at me,” the other woman said softly. Valentina slowly looked up and found only soft brown eyes looking at her with so much love that it took her breath away. “Do you want to tell me why you want us to have ‘our song’?” she asked, but there was honest curiosity in her gaze, Valentina knew that Juliana wasn’t teasing her about this.

“Haven’t you ever thought about it?” she asked. Juliana would be lying if she said she hadn’t given it a thought, well, more than a thought actually. Every song she heard reminded her of Valentina and what they had. She thought about going out and taking the taller girl onto the dancefloor when she was in the middle of a conversation, their excuse being that it was their song and they couldn’t not dance to it. So, yeah, she had thought about it. A lot.

“Yeah, once or twice,” she answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Ok, well, then you know what I mean,” Valentina said, a hand running through her hair. “I want a song that is just so us. A song that we can dance to, that I can tell everyone is ours.”

Juliana moved forward and sat between Valentina’s legs, moving hers to lay over Valentina’s so they were facing each other. “Can I tell you a secret?” she asked softly. She wrapped her arms around Valentina’s waist and scooted in as close as she could get. Valentina’s blue eyes shone like stars in the night sky and she was amazed at how lucky she was. The taller girl nodded and Juliana breathed in, trying to find a way to express her thoughts. “I don’t think one song is enough for what I feel for you. I don’t think there’s a single song out there that can express just how _right_ being with you feels.”

Valentina giggled lightly and nudged her nose against Juliana’s. “Well, what do you propose we do to fix that?”

“Let’s do this,” Juliana started, pulling out her phone and stood up. She pulled Valentina up with her and started scrolling through her phone. When she found what she was looking for she hit play and set the phone down on a side table. “We dance to every song until we find one that fits?”

“What if we never find it?” Valentina asked, pulling Juliana into her and started swaying to the music playing softly behind them.

“Then I guess we’ll never be able to stop dancing,” Juliana answered, wrapping her arms around Valentina’s neck.

“Forever is a long time to be dancing,” Valentina commented after a minute.

Juliana leaned back and looked up at Valentina’s eyes through her lashes. “Somehow, I know forever is nowhere near long enough to be with you,” she countered. Valentina pressed their foreheads together and they swayed through the living room until their feet grew tired and the day’s activities caught up with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Eva and Juliana's little adventure will be posted soon.
> 
> Also, as I've kept writing there might be some time skipping in the series because I get ideas that should happen before other things that I've already put up and I want to go back and fill in some space before reaching the next step in the relationship. Is this something that y'all would be cool with or should I just keep this chronological?????
> 
> let me know your thoughts in the comments and tell me if there's something you want to see.


End file.
